


Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Series: Star Spangled RumBuck [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Bucky, Avengers Rumlow, Brainwashing, F/M, Good Rumlow, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been running so smoothly for Steve.  Rumlow and Bucky were now part of the Avengers, they had worked through the complexities of their relationship.  Somehow Steve should have known that it wouldn't last, he should have known that eventually the other shoe had to drop, he just hadn't expected it to happen quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel to my other work, The Love Triangle no one ever saw coming, and the title is a direct reference to something from that story, however, it is not entirely necessary that you read that work to get the gist of what's going on here, highly advisable, but not necessary. Basically so long as you know Rumlow's a good guy and currently an Avenger in a relationship with Steve and Bucky then you should be all set, most everything else that comes up from the other story will be explained/expounded upon enough that you'll understand what's going on.
> 
> This work is dedicated to BuckyBarnesRogers, thanks so much for all the encouragement, and while not exactly what you suggested, I do hope you like it.
> 
> I know i just finished my previous story and sorry to anyone who wanted to drop me an idea for the sequel, if you did please still let me know any ideas you had so that I can work them in as we go, because I really do love it when people give me ideas/input.
> 
> I do apologize though, you're going to get about two seconds of fluff before we dive into the plot, and really, this is not the most pleasant plot so tread carefully.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated (admittedly comments more so than Kudos, but that's just because I so love speaking with all of you)

Steve really could not believe how much had changed in the past year and a half. If you had told him before the Triskillion incident that he would be sleeping with two men, one a member of the Strike team and the other his best friend who he had thought had died some seventy years ago he would have likely laughed in your face and then withdrawn into himself to continue to mourn Bucky. But here he was, about a month or so before Christmas, standing at the kitchen counter while one of his dark haired lovers was busy making pancakes and the other was zipping around searching for a pair of shoes.

“Gotta go, I’m stopping by the VA later to visit with the kid who lost his arm, Tony’s offering to set him up with a prosthetic like mine and Sam thought it would be a good idea if I dropped in to talk to him about it so don’t wait up,” ever since things had settled down Bucky had become pretty involved with the VA, doing what he could to help, it also had the added bonus of being pretty good for his image. To say there had been a massive public outcry when Bucky had joined the Avengers would be an understatement, but Bucky, being his usual charming self, had slowly but surely managed to turn around public opinion. The uproar had however allowed Rumlow to very quietly slip into his own position on the Avengers.

“Babe, you should eat breakfast first,” Rumlow turned away from the stove to momentarily steady Bucky as he hopped up and down attempting to tug his shoes on.

“No time, I’m supposed to meet Natalia near Central Park at 9:30 and if I’m late you will have one very dead boyfriend on your hands,” he planted a quick kiss on the mans cheek before leaning over the counter and doing the same to Steve.

“You sure you don’t want one of us to go with you?” questioned Steve.

“That would kind of defeat the purpose since I am shopping for your gifts this time.”

“Just be careful, ok Buck.”

“Yeah, because someone is totally going to attack the two greatest assassins the world has ever seen in broad daylight, don’t worry Stevie, I’ll be fine.”

“Stop being an ass James, you know why he worries,” reprimanded Rumlow without even turning away from the stove.

Bucky sighed softly before moving into Steve’s embrace for a lingering kiss, “Don’t worry Steve, I promise not to disappear on you again, it is gonna take a hell of a lot more than some brainwashing and a few decades in cryo to keep me away from you, from either of you, this time around.”

“I know,” murmured Steve, dropping a light kiss on Bucky’s forehead, “Now go, you wouldn’t want to keep Natasha waiting,” he stated ushering Bucky towards the elevator.

“And pick up a new tie while your out, we have that charity event this weekend that Stark set up and you have somehow managed to ruin all of your ties,” called out Rumlow.

“Not my fault,” sing songed Bucky as the elevator doors closed behind him, leaving a blushing Steve and a smug looking Rumlow in the kitchen, turns out wet silk did a decent job of keeping even a super solider bound up.

__

Rumlow hadn’t really felt the need to begin worrying until around ten that night, even though Steve had begun pacing hours before. Natasha had arrived back at the Tower shortly before five after she had dropped Bucky off at the VA. Steve had begin pacing around seven, and started talking about how they should at least call Bucky sometime around eight. Rumlow had talked him out of it, he knew how this worked and on more then on occasion Bucky had gotten caught up in talking to people at the VA and lost track of time, but usually he had called by now.

“Steve, you need to calm down, pacing is not helping, I’m sure James is fine,” commented Natasha from her seat in the living room.

Steve finally took a seat next to Rumlow, reaching out and twining his fingers with the other man, “Don’t worry Rogers, he’ll be alright, you know how he is when he gets caught up talking to other vets,” he leaned over to place a soothing kiss on the taller man’s temple, “I’m sure he’ll be back any moment now.”

“I know, it’s just hard not to worry, you saw the reports too, from what we can tell Hydra is still out there and until they’re gone I can’t know for certain he’s safe...” whatever else Steve might have planned to say was interrupted by the ringing of his phone that was currently sitting on the coffee table. “Oh thank God,” he muttered when he saw it was Bucky calling, and Rumlow visibly relaxed next to him. “Hey Buck,” Steve answered putting him on speaker phone so the other’s could hear as well.

“Hey Stevie, I’m really sorry I’m so late, I got completely caught up talking with Pete, He’s a really sweet kid, only twenty, was out on a routine mission when his arm was blown off, I’m really glad Tony’s going to help him out with this, no one that young deserves to have to go through something like that.”

“That’s great to hear babe,” responded Rumlow, “do you need one of us to come get you.”

“Nah I think I’ll be fine,” he paused for a moment and they could hear chatter in the back ground as he said good by to the girl manning the front desk, if Rumlow remembered correctly the pretty blonde girl would be working the desk right now. She was just out of high school, she had planned on going through ROTC at school, but after her dad had been killed over in the middle east her mom had expressly forbidden her from doing so, unwilling to lose her husband and only child, so instead of going to away to college she had insisted on doing what she could while getting her psych degree at one of the local college’s in her spare time. Steve and Rumlow didn’t frequent the VA as often as Bucky, but they had been there enough to be familiar with the staff there. “I’m in the parking lot now and I think I should have enough time to catch one of the trains, worst case scenario I can probably find a cab. Really you don’t have to wait up for me, I won’t be long now.”

“We don’t mind Bucky,” responded Steve, and really neither of them would be getting much sleep until Bucky was home safe again.

“We’ll I’ll be back soon, so I would suggest telling Natalia to vacate our floor unless she wants to join in of course.”

“Not unless Clint’s welcome too,” she shot back, forcing a husky laugh from the other end of the line.

“Clear that one with Brock and Steve and then we’ll talk,” was his cheeky response, “hey hold on just a second,” Brock and Steve could make out some noise in the background and a faint, unfamiliar voice, “hey man you got a light,” “sorry, don’t smoke,” was Bucky’s response before there was an explosion of noises that sounded like a scuffle and a thick clunk indicating the phone had hit the ground.

Suddenly everyone in the room was on high alert, “shit, Bucky are you there,” shouted Steve.

“James come on babe talk to us,” Rumlow’s voice was thick with worry.

“I’m afraid Sergeant Barnes is unavailable at the moment,” responded an accented voice after a moment.

“Who is this, what have you done to Bucky,” Steve demanded, “Natasha, get Tony, we need to get there now.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary Captain Rogers, by the time you and Agent Rumlow arrive here we will be long gone and the Asset will be once again where he belongs, I would advise that you seek out another pretty face to replace Sergeant Barnes as the likelihood of either of you ever seeing him again is somewhat slim,” and with that the phone call was abruptly disconnected.

“No, no, no,” chanted Steve as he hit redial only to be directed to Bucky’s voice mail. Natasha had already gone to get Tony, and Rumlow was tugging on his tactical gear and grabbing Steve’s shield and pressing it into the other man’s chest.

“Steve you have got to calm down, Tony’s going to fly you there, I’ll follow behind with the other’s I know you’re worried, I am too, but a panic attack isn’t going to help anyone,” Rumlow could feel the cold sense of dread settling into his stomach, and he was barely keeping a grip on his own panic, but he had enough sense to realize that one of them had to keep their head if they had any hope of getting to James in time.

“I can’t lose him, not again Brock,” Steve pleaded, Rumlow had never seen the other man look so lost.

“We’ll get him back, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months pass and everyone almost runs out of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to get something up as soon as possible. I'm playing fast and loose with Lukin's character here so in case you haven't already figured out that this entire story is not even remotely canon compliant here is a warning. NOT CANON COMPLIANT. otherwise enjoy :D
> 
> Warning, alludes to past and current physical abuse so tread lightly with this chapter. nothing too graphic though.

It was seven months before they even heard a hint of where Bucky might have been taken.

Steve and Tony had been the first to arrive at the scene, the only indication that anything had happened in that parking lot was the remains of Bucky’s smashed phone. The surveillance camera’s records from the VA and all of the surrounding buildings within a ten mile radius had been wiped clean and the tracker in Bucky’s arm, the one Tony had sworn no one but him would be able to disable, was completely offline. 

For months after Bucky’s disappearance the Avengers were a complete mess. Clint and Natasha spent most of their time away from the tower, tracking any leads they could find. Tony locked himself for hours in the lab with Bruce, attempting to figure out where his tracker had gone wrong and how they could possibly get it up and running again. Rumlow and Steve, and often Sam as well, split their time between country hopping through Europe and hunting down old Hydra bases and facilities and taking whatever missions, no matter how mundane, anything to avoid their empty floor and the constant reminder that someone precious to them was missing. Neither of them were willing to spend much time on the floor they had previously shared with Bucky anymore, Steve had taken to spending most of his nights at his apartment in DC. Rumlow, when he wasn’t with Steve, had taken to sleeping on one of the couches on the common floor of the Tower. The two men did what they could, stayed together as much as they could, but it was clear that the distance between them was growing without Bucky there to bridge the gap.

By the time seven months had passed most of the Avengers had given up hope, only Steve and Rumlow clinging stubbornly to the thought that they might still be able to find him, that he was even still alive.

It was early Saturday morning when all of the Avengers, minus Thor who had returned to Asgard several months ago were gathered on the common floor of the tower, a rare occurrence these days. Clint and Natasha were huddled together in the living room, heads bent together in a hushed conversation. Bruce, Tony and Sam were looking over the specs for Sams new wings. A haggard looking Steve was seated at the island in the kitchen next to a pale Rumlow, both men nursing a cup of coffee. The physical effects of the loss of Bucky were obvious. The dark circles under Steve’s eyes stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin, and the normally clean shaven captain’s face was covered in several days worth of stubble. Rumlow’s normally sharp features were even more pronounced than usual, his cheeks hollowed out and his eyes lifeless.

The room was quiet in a way it had never been before Bucky disappeared, as though no one wanted to break through the sense of desolation and sadness that had settled over the Tower and it’s occupants, which is why everyone startled when Jarvis broke the silence.

“Sir, I have an incoming request for a video conference.”

“From?” questioned Tony.

“Unknown sir, the number is encrypted and I am unable trace the call.”

“Tony, an encrypted call that even your software can’t break through.. it might be them,” Natasha rationalized.

“Put them through J.”

Tony pulled up one of the holographic screens up in the room, everyone moving into the living room and crowding in closer to the screen.

When the call came through they were met with the image of what appeared to be a bunker and an older man, in his late fifties dressed in a lab coat, “I’m quite glad you decided to accept my call Mr. Stark, I believe I am currently in possession of something that all of you would desperately like returned”

“You,” snarled Steve, he would recognize that voice anywhere, he had replayed the recording of that phone call over and over again in the hope that they might find something and the sound of that oily, self satisfied voice was permanently engraved in his mind.

Rumlow placed a calming hand on Steve’s shoulder, “This isn’t going to help now Cap,” he murmured.

“I don’t believe we have been properly introduced,” continued the man. “My name is Alexander Lukin, a name that I am certain Agent Rumlow and Agent Romanov are quite familiar.

“He’s one of Hydra’s top scientists, he was involved in the maintenance of the Winter Soldier before Pierce was selected as his handler, I never met the man personally but I’m familiar with his work,” Rumlow spat out.

“He worked with the KGB and the Red Room prior to that,” added Natasha.

“Now that introductions are out of the way shall we move on to the matter at hand,” a familiar scream could be heard on the other end of the line, somewhere within the bunker.

“What the hell are you doing to him,” Steve lunged forward, only Rumlow’s grip on him stopping him from launching himself at the screen as though he could get to the man on the other side.

“Whatever is necessary Captain Rogers. Unfortunately he has been far less compliant then we had hoped, his brief time away from Hydra has made him less malleable than he once was, but given time we may be able to change that. His time here with us has been less then pleasant, but I have a proposition that may help to alleviate some of that pain. You see, there are several world leaders who are currently standing in the way of the next phase of Hydra’s plans, and unfortunately due to your efforts we do not currently have the ability to remove these individuals ourselves. Perhaps if you were to address these matter for us I might be able to make certain assurances regarding Sergeant Barnes wellbeing.

“No,” snapped Steve, “Bucky would never want us to bargain with the likes of you, he wouldn’t want more innocent people to die because of him.”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t speaking to you Captain Rogers but rather you counterpart who I know happens to have less rigid moral standards than you yourself do.” Lukin’s eyes were locked firmly on Rumlow. “Perhaps I need to provide you with some motivation.” The video feed suddenly cut to another room with an unconscious Bucky laid out on what appeared to be a hospital bed, naked and covered in blood and bruises, his prosthetic gone with just an empty socket remaining, the crudely cut wires still sticking out. Most startling were the deep purple bruises on his hip and another set around his neck, the shape of large hands visible against his pale skin. “Do we have a deal Agent Rumlow,” Lukin questioned when the feed cut back to him. “The men here are quite taken with Sergeant Barnes and some of his finer....qualities, if you aid us I may be able to prevent them from taking further liberties with him.”

“What do I have to do,” he ground out despite the other’s horrified looks.

“There are five leaders in various countries who are seeking to pass legislation that would be....troublesome for Hydra. You will be provided with files on each of them and required to prevent them from passing this legislation by whatever means necessary. Extortion, blackmail, bribery, assassination, we don’t really care how you accomplish this task so long as it is completed, perhaps if you do manage to prevent all five of these leaders from passing this legislation we will even consider returning Sergeant Barnes to you, he is rather useless to us in his current state.”

They wouldn’t give him up, Rumlow knew that, all they would get would be another demand and another threat against Bucky but Rumlow had to do what he could to keep the other man safe. “How do I know we can trust you.”

“You don’t, but at the same time you really don’t have much of a choice. Know this Agent Rumlow, we have not yet felt the need to wipe Sergeant Barnes memories, but fail to comply with our request and Hydra may find itself in need of the Winter Soldier once again. We’ll be in touch,” the video feed suddenly went dark and all eyes turned towards Rumlow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult choices are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst!!!!!!!!!!! really though I'm kind of lost as to where to go from here so suggestions for plot are greatly appreciated and more importantly will get me to update sooner

Rumlow took the mission, of course he did, what other choice did he have. One mission turned into two, two into three, and so on until he had lost count of the number of bodies that had piled up in his attempt to keep Bucky safe. He had moved out of the Tower and found an apartment in Bushwick sometime after the fourth mission. It hadn’t seemed appropriate to stay at Tower now that he was essentially an active Hydra agent once again, albeit not by choice. The only time he ever returned to the Tower anymore was every Saturday morning when Lukin would contact him with a new mission. Each time they would be provided with a glimpse of Bucky. The bruises on him fading, the cuts and gashes fading into scars. He had even been conscious once, bound and gagged, his eyes wide and terrified as he stared at the screen, but form what they could tell he was safe, just like Lukin had promised.

Rumlow knew the other’s didn’t approve but they never got in his way, some sort of tacit agreement that he needed to do this. It had been months since he had any real in depth conversations with any of them, they mostly avoided him, Steve couldn’t even look at him anymore. Whether it was out of disgust for what Rumlow was doing or because he felt guilty that he couldn’t do the same to help Bucky he didn’t know, but whatever affection or fondness that had once existed between them had disappeared long ago.

Rumlow’s latest mission had been to steal some ancient tome from some obscure museum in Europe. It had been a success, but he hadn’t arrived back until late Friday night, or rather very early Saturday morning so the likelihood of getting much sleep before he needed to report to the Tower was slim. Not that it really mattered, he mused as he opened the door to his tiny apartment, he hadn’t slept much in the past year as it was.

Rumlow froze the moment he stepped into his apartment, seated on the tattered couch below the window was the last man he ever expected to see in person.

“Agent Rumlow, please do come in,” Lukin’s calm voice immediately set Rumlow on edge.

“Why are you here?” he shut the door behind him, reaching for the pistol in the holster strapped to his side.

“I brought a present and I thought it might be best if I delivered this in person,” the scientist nodded towards the bedroom door, the smugness in his voice and the hardness of his eyes disconcerting.

Rumlow edged his way towards the room, keeping his gaze locked on the other man, but when he caught sight of the “present” Lukin was referring to in his peripheral he dropped his guard, the shock of the moment almost making him forget that the other man was even present.

“James,” he rushed to the side of the bed, reaching forward to push his bangs away from his forehead, hands combing through the soft curls to tangle in the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Bucky stirred, eyes fluttering open for a moment, “Brock,” he murmured pressing into the other mans touch.

“James, it’s actually you,” Rumlow could feel his eyes welling up and gathered the other man into his arms, pressing his face into his hair to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. It had been over a year since he had last held the man, since he had last let him know what he meant to him. “God James, everyone’s going to be so glad to see you, Steve’s been falling apart without you.”

“Who the hell is Steve,”he muttered sleepily before passing out once again.

“Ah, you see I did neglect to mention a few things,” commented Lukin form the doorway.

“What did you do to him.”

“I may not have been completely forthright when I indicated that we had not wiped his memories, or rather I should have indicated that we had not wiped all of his memories. Over the past several years I have been working to perfect the memory wipes, make them less crude, painful endeavors. I’ve advanced the system so much so that not only can we wipe the subjects memories, but we can actually replace them with new ones of our choosing.

Rumlow could only stare at the other man in horror as he slowly realized where this was going.

Sergeant Barnes made for a difficult subject, but eventually we were able to wipe him completely clean and start over with new memories, and this time the process is permanent. We had so much time with him that were were even able to build up a new persona around these memories, leave him with almost completely new character traits. The man seated on the bed their is James Barnes, age twenty-eight, he comes from a military family, and grew on various military bases throughout the United States. Both of his parents and his younger sister died in a car accident when he was sixteen. Enlisted at age eighteen, served two tours of duty in Afghanistan until he lost his arm. Due to some of his more unique talents he was recruited by one of the many government agencies as a consultant, which is where he met you. After an initially rocky start the two of you slowly fell in love, his tenure with the agency ended and you were considering retirement from active duty when he was suddenly kidnapped. While completely unharmed he was shaken up before being returned to you now. As you can see, Captain Steve Rogers is noticeably absent from any of those memories.”

“Why, why bother with any of this when all we have to do is drag him back to the Smithsonian and tell him who he is, you gain nothing from this.”

“I would not advise that,” Lukin answered, a sickening grin on his face, “You see, Sergeant Barnes’ new memories are so deeply engrained in him now that they cannot simply be overridden. His personality, the very idea of who he is is wholly based on these memories. Remembering who he once was would be the worst curse. Two lives in a head. It’s hard enough to live in a land where you don’t belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head would drive you mad.”

“That still doesn’t tell me what you gain from this,” Rumlow shifted, cradling Bucky in a way that freed up one of his hands should Lukin make any movements towards them.

“In the past few months you have proven almost invaluable to Hydra, but there is one target that we would like to eliminate that you would not move against no matter how we threatened Sergeant Barnes, so instead we were forced to take other measures to eliminate this target. I should thank you for accepting your missions in the presence of the other Avengers, it gave me an opportunity to observe Captain Rogers in more depth, and in doing so I was able to come to the conclusion that there is exactly one thing that could destroy him, one thing that would tear him apart and turn him into a useless shell of what he once was, and that would be losing Sergeant Barnes once again. He won’t be able to stand the thought that the man he loves can’t remember him, and what’s worse he can never reveal who Sergeant Barnes really is, not if he wants the man to retain his sanity.” Lukin paused, eyes shifting from Bucky to lock with Rumlow’s “Captain Rogers fate has already been sealed, but I will leave it up to you just how you break his heart. You were prepared to disappear with Sergeant Barnes once before, you now have the option of doing so again, or you can return to the Tower and break the news to the Captain yourself, the choice is yours,” Lukin said no more after that, silently leaving the little apartment and leaving Rumlow with yet another impossible choice.

__

Rumlow never arrived at the Tower the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else recognize bits of Jefferson's speech from Once Upon a Time........see what I did there ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireland!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a few paragraphs of Rumbuck domesticity before I go and make them rip your hearts out again with angst.
> 
> This chapter is from James' POV in an attempt to give you some idea of what's going on in his head now that he has new memories and all.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :)

James awoke early Tuesday morning as sunlight streamed in through the half-open curtains of the bedroom. He blindly reached across the bed, searching for his bed partner, and when finding that he was absent he shifted to his side curling around the other man’s pillow.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable when you don’t want to get up in the morning,” commented a gentle voice form the doorway.

James rolled back to face the door, taking note of the fond smile on the man’s face and the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. “Is that for me Brock?” he questioned, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, relishing the sharp crack of his back.

Brock wandered over to the side of the bed, leaning down to kiss James, “Nope, yours is downstairs,” he responded, laughing as James pouted, “you know it’s the only way I’ll ever get you out of bed.”

“I can think of a lot of things we could do without ever leaving this bed today,” James laughed with a filthy smile.

“Tempting, but I’m needed down at the Turner farm and you have three different piano lessons today, so neither of us really have the time to laze in bed today.”

“Right, Darcy, Aidan and Jimmy,” James rose from bed, tugging on a pair of boxers and one of Brock’s t-shirts with far more grace then a one armed man should be capable of as he followed the other man down the hall of their flat to the kitchen. Sometimes it was hard to believe that it had been two years since they had arrived in this little town outside Dublin that they now called home. They had originally only intended to stay for a month, a month to get there bearings straight after he had been kidnapped, only a month before they returned to the United States. James didn’t remember much of the kidnapping, it had been mostly a blur, but the knowledge that he had been missing for an entire year was more than enough to set him completely off kilter, so when Brock suggested that they take a trip overseas he had jumped at the opportunity to escape for a little while. Eventually one month turned into two and so on and so on until they realized that neither one of them wanted to leave. Brock had officially retired before they had left for Ireland, and James’ job at the agency wasn’t exactly waiting for him after he had been absent for a year, so it was not as though they were leaving anything behind. They bought a small flat, just enough for the two of them. James started teaching piano to many of the local children and Brock picked up odd jobs here and there. It wasn’t as exciting as their lives had once been, but they were both happy, and James wouldn’t trade that for anything.

“I’ve got to go babe,” Brock said after he had finished his coffee, leaning over and placing a kiss at the corner of James’ mouth.

“What time will you be back?” he had poured himself a cup of coffee and was carefully adding cream and sugar.

“Sometime around supper I imagine.”

“Stop by the McDowell’s fruit stand an pick up something for dessert tonight, I don’t think I’m going to have enough time to stop at the supermarket today.”

“Whatever you want love,” Brock pulled James to him for a proper kiss, leaving the man flushed and wanting when they parted, “Now go get cleaned up, your first lesson is at ten.”

“I hate it when you do that,” he muttered, resigning himself to a cold shower now.

“No you don’t,” Brock called back as he headed towards the front door.

“Brock wait,” James called out before the man could leave. “Can we talk when you get back, you know, about what I mentioned last night.”

Brock’s brows knit together in a concerned frown, “Over course we can, but I don’t really see where you got this idea that we should adopt a few rug-rats now, I don’t really think either of us are father material.”

James looked down shuffling his feet together before looking back up to meet Brock’s dark eyes, “I know, I just.....it feels like something’s missing and I just thought that maybe starting a family might be what we really needed, it just seemed like a good time.”

Brock’s face softened instantly, “I’m sorry babe, of course will talk tonight, I promise.

James nodded, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he responded before closing the door behind him.

James puttered around the kitchen for about a half an hour after he had showered and gotten dressed before a knock on the door pulled him away from the dishes he was working on putting away.

“Brock, did you forget something?” he questioned as he pulled the front door open, not really understanding why the other man would knock but also not knowing who else would be stopping by at eight o’clock in the morning. When he opened the door he was shocked to see a very tall blonde man in a weather beaten leather jacket standing outside, “I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else, is there something I can help you with,” his tone was pleasant and polite, but James kept a tight grip on the door, he enjoyed people, but his kidnapping had made him wary of anyone he did not know.

“Bucky,” His eyes were wide and reverent, as though he had been searching for James forever, “It’s really you.”

“I’m sorry, I think you must have me confused with someone else,” James moved to shut the door but the other man stopped it before it could fully close, forcing it open and sending James stumbling back into the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Buck, it’s me, it’s Steve,” The other man followed him into the flat, matching each of James steps backwards with one of his own forward.

“I’m really sorry but you have me confused with someone else, I don’t know anyone named Steve,” James’ mind was working on overdrive, trying to figure out what he could use as a weapon. All of Brock’s guns were locked upstairs in the safe, James had been insistent on this when he had first started teaching piano, if he was going to have kids running around their flat he needed to know that they wouldn’t be able to get into anything dangerous, Brock had grumbled about this, but ultimately complied with the request. If James could make it to the kitchen he might be able to get one of the knives from the butchers block that sat near the sink, he was still focusing in on this when he stumbled backwards against the counter of the island, the stranger crowding him back against the sharp edge, cutting off any escape he might have. He pinned James back with his hips and a strong grip around his wrist as he struggled.

“Bucky, I need you to calm down if we’re going to figure this out, please,” his voice was calm and level as though he was attempting to be comforting.

“My name isn’t Bucky, you have the wrong person,” he cried out struggling.

“Bucky, I don’t want to hurt you so I need you to calm down, please.”

“Step away from him Captain Rogers,” James looked over the stranger’s shoulder to see Brock standing in the doorway, a gun trained on the other man, this Captain Rogers.

“You,” snarled this Captain Rogers, turning towards Brock, keeping a tight grip on James’ wrist.

“Let him go Cap and we can talk this over, I’m more than willing to talk about this with you, but not here, just let James go.”

“Why so you can run away again, so you can disappear for two years without any word,” his grip on James’ wrist was bordering on painful now.

“Rogers, let him go or I shoot, James, babe, look at me, right here,” Brock soothed, “You remember when I said there were certain things about me you couldn’t know, certain things about my job, who I was and what I had done that would put you in danger if you ever knew, “James nodded once, “This is one of those things, so I need you to go down to the church ok, call the kids parents, let them know that you’ll be doing lessons there today. Father Parish said you could use the piano there anytime so I’m sure he won’t mind you dropping in, plus there isn’t a service until late this evening, babe I just need you to go.” James tried to pull away, but the grip on his wrist remained tight, pulling out a low whine of pain from James. “Rogers listen to me, I promise I’ll explain everything, but you have to let James go, this will all make sense once I do but we can’t do this now. Look, he’ll be at the church that is just right around the corner, hear me out and if you still feel the same you can go and fetch him from there, you know I won’t be able to stop you.” Something Rumlow said must have reached the other man, because he let go of James and stepped away allowing James enough room to lunge forward and almost throw himself into Brock’s arms. “Shhh, Shhhh, I know babe, but you’re safe, I promise your safe, go now, I’ll be by in a few hours, remember to call the kids,” He pressed a kiss against James’ temple before pushing the man towards the door, pressing his cell phone and keys into his hand. “I promise I’ll explain as much as I can when this is done but right now I need you to go. 

James stumbled towards the door, turning back only once to see Brock lower the gun and step into the kitchen towards the stranger who had invaded their home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say here, thanks for reading, comments and Kudos appreciated.

2 Years ago

Rumlow was nearly an hour late and it was putting Steve on edge. Brock had many faults, but tardiness was not one of them. He had always been the type of person who was punctual down to the very last minute, never a moment too early or too late. Even worse, Lukin hadn’t called yet either, and for the past eight weeks he had called every Saturday at exactly 10:24 a.m, it was now nearly 11. 

“Steve, I think you need to relax, I’m sure nothing, maybe Rumlow didn’t go through with it, or maybe it’s a job that’s gonna take two weeks, or maybe he got stuck overseas and Lukin knows some how, I’m sure there’s an explanation,” Sam was trying to reassure Steve, but the way his own voice was so laced with worry that it was hardly comforting.

“Or maybe he finally went back and fully committed to Hydra like the good dog he is,” Clint snapped, he and Natasha had both been bitter over Rumlow’s recent actions. They had offered him a shot at redemption, and for so long it had seemed as though he had accepted it, as though he was flourishing with the Avengers, but the moment things got difficult he just spat on that offer. Tony, Sam and Bruce had both been more understanding, they had been keeping a closer eye on Rumlow since he moved into the Tower, saw the way he gravitated towards Bucky and also saw how completely shattered he had been when the brunette had gone missing. Steve didn’t know what to think. A part of him hated Rumlow for what he was doing, but the larger part of him hated himself for not doing what needed to be done to keep Bucky safe, for not finding some way to bring him back.

“Captain Roger’s, I have an incoming call from a restricted number,” Jarvis voice filtered into the room.

“That’s timing,” muttered Tony.

“Thank you Jarvis, go ahead and put them through,” He moved into the living room where Tony had already pulled up a screen. When the call came through Lukin was once again seated in front of the camera, but this time something was different, there were techs and Hydra operatives moving around in the background, packing up the tools and implements from around the lab into cases and boxes. “Moving,” commented Steve, keeping his voice neutral to hide his sudden excitement, if they were changing locations then he might have a chance at finding Bucky, might be able to figure out where they were or where they were going.

“It seemed to be an appropriate time, the high security cells of this location are not really necessary now that we no longer have to accommodate a specific guest and we have other facilities that are much better suited to our current needs,” Lukin’s voice was smug, as though he had won some great victory.

“Cell’s no longer needed?” it didn’t make sense, even as beaten down as he had been over time Bucky was still dangerous, and suddenly it clicked and cold dread settled in Steve’s stomach, “Where is he.”

Lukin’s eyes widened with surprise momentarily before a cruel smirk settled on his lips, “Oh so he didn’t tell you, that is rather surprising. I had suspected Agent Rumlow would have taken the noble route and confront you face to face with this matter, clearly I overestimated his affection for you if he left with out so much as a word to you.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Clint snapped from his place on the couch, but Steve really didn’t need Lukin to explain, Lukin had given Bucky back to Rumlow, and the other man had seen his chance to keep Bucky for himself and run. Hydra must have wiped Bucky’s memories prior to returning him, otherwise he wouldn’t willingly leave Steve behind. Steve was actually surprised how much this revelation hurt, sure he hadn’t really loved Rumlow in the same way he had Bucky, but he had genuinely cared for the man, and had always thought that he had felt the same, clearly he was wrong.

“Sergeant Barnes was returned to Agent Rumlow early this morning. We had wiped Barnes completely clean, eradicated any memories of Captain Roger’s but left behind those of Agent Rumlow. We offered him an opportunity to disappear with Sergeant Barnes, I had, at the time, assumed he would at the very least come back to say his goodbyes, if not return to the Tower with Sergeant Barnes in tow. Either way, it is of little concern to me now, at this time our business with you has concluded, I would like to say that I wish you the best with your future search for Agent Rumlow and Seargent Barnes, but unfortunately that would be a blatant lie and with Agent Rumlow’s skills and connections a do doubt that you will have much luck finding either of them, so this is farewell,” the screen went black as Steve lost his connection to the only man who might be able to give him some sort of lead on finding Bucky.

“Tony,” he croaked out once he managed to find his voice, “help me find them, please.”

“Already on it Cap.”

__

2 weeks ago

It was shortly before 3 am when Sam found Steve seated in the living room of the floor he, Bucky and Rumlow had shared, a suspicious looking bottle of brown liquid sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

“I thought super soldier’s couldn’t get drunk.”

“Tony invented some ridiculously strong alcohol,” Steve slurred, his head lolling back against the couch cushions, “surprise, it works.”  
Sam picked the bottle up and took a hesitant sniff, pulling away immediately with a grimace, the damn stuff smelled like lighter fluid, “Any particular reason why you felt the need to get hammered?”

“Did you know it’s been two years to the day since Brock left, and almost three since the last time I saw Bucky. Before the war Bucky and I had never been apart for more than a day, since the day we met when we were seven years old, Bucky insists we were eight, but I know he’s wrong, until the morning he shipped out. I remember being so mad at him for enlisting, not because he was doing something I couldn’t, or not only because of that, but because he was leaving me behind, running off to war to play hero while I waited here at home, stupid Jerk.” Steve jerked his head up so he could look at Sam properly. “and then when i get over there finally I manage to lose him on that stupid train only a few months after I had just gotten him back. It’s like every time I manage to find him something gets in the way to take him away. With Brock around I thought that I finally had someone around who would help me keep him protected, who would love and care for him the same way I did, someone who cared about me the same as Bucky did, but no, just another person here to take Bucky away. It’s been two years.....maybe Lukin was right, maybe we won’t find them.” Throughout his ramblings Steve’s eyes had been steadily drooping closed, until finally the alcohol got the better of him and he nodded off.

Sam was trying to rearrange the larger man so he would at least be comfortable when his phone buzzed with an incoming text from Natasha. It only contained a set of coordinates and three words ‘we found them.’

__

Present Day

“You might want to sit Cap, this is going to take a bit of time,” Rumlow moved from the entryway into the kitchen, shifting to sit on one of the counter stools around the island.

“I think I’ll be fine standing,” Steve responded obstinately.

“Suite yourself, so would you like me to explain why we ran or would you like to chew me out for doing it first, I’d offer to let you punch me for it, but then blood would get everywhere and James hates it when I get blood on anything in our home,” Steve didn’t respond, his mouth a hard line and his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest. “Explanation it is then,” Rumlow stated before launching into the details of what Lukin had done to Bucky and why he had left.

“So you just ran instead of explaining this to me, you didn’t even consider that I might be able to help, that we could fix this, that maybe Lukin had lied about the new memories being permanent,” Steve’s voice was still frigid when Rumlow had finished his story but he had taken a seat so Rumlow viewed that as some progress.

“I wasn’t about to put James’ wellbeing at risk to test that theory, and you think I haven’t tried to drop hints here and there about his past life, to see if it spurs anything, it never works, two weeks after we left he even saw you on tv at a fucking press conference and he didn’t even so much as bat an eye, so eventually I had to just accept that this is the way things are, that they James I have now is the only James that either of us have left anymore.”

“That still doesn’t justify running, you could have told me what happened and I might have been able to help, you know I wouldn’t have tried to force his old memories back, that I would have been careful about it.”

Rumlow pushed his hands back through his hair, a nervous tick he had developed since arriving in Ireland, “I thought this would be easier for you, that if we ran away you wouldn’t have to deal with the heartbreak of knowing he won’t ever remember you, that you could have just hated me and blamed me for taking him rather than having to work through the shit-storm of stuff that has happened, I was trying to save you some heartbreak.”

“That wasn’t your decision to make,” snapped Steve, reaching across the counter and pulling Rumlow across by his shirt-front. “You have no right to make the sort of decision that would tear the three of us apart, not ever, it’s a complete betrayal of every ounce of trust that ever existed between us.”

Rumlow responded with a sardonic smile, “Don’t try to play the martyr on this one Rogers, you’re just as much at fault for this as I am, Maybe if your goddamn pride hadn’t gotten in the way and you had just done what needed to be done like I did and followed through with what Lukin wanted then maybe we wouldn’t be stuck in this situation, hell, let’s go back even further, what if you hadn’t tried to come after us those years ago and just let us go, or what if you hadn’t let James fall off that train all those years ago. You have failed him so many times, and because of that we all have to face the consequences, so I’m sorry if I didn’t exactly trust you to do what was best for him and keep your mouth shut about who he was.”

Steve released Rumlow as though he had been scalded, the pain obvious in his eyes and Rumlow instantly realized what he had done, that he had played on the guilt the man had been harboring for almost seventy years, “Shit, Cap, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” Rumlow moved around the counter to stand in front of Steve, “Cap, I need you to listen to me on this one, what I just said, I didn’t mean it, you know I don’t really feel that way and neither does James.”

“I’m not really sure what to believe when it comes to you,” his voice was cold.

“Steve, walking way from you may have been one of the hardest things I ever did, and not only because I knew it was going to hurt you. Sure, I got to keep James with me, but that still means that there was a huge whole where you should have been, even without his memories James can feel that just as well as I can. Roger’s, I can’t tell you I love you because I think that emotion may be entirely reserved for James, but I care for you and respect you more than anyone else I have met and walking away from you was more or less the equivalent of ripping my own heart out.”

When Steve looked up his eyes were soft and filled with tears, the trembling of his lower lip was almost imperceptible but it was still there, “While that may make me feel better, that doesn’t really fix things, I’ve still lost you, lost both of you because of what happened, after what Lukin took away from him, and how I acted in front of him this morning, I can’t fix any of that.”

“I think I might know how to fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Steve hasn't really fully forgiven Rumlow, the real throw down between those two is coming up in a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best lies are laced with a bit of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more fluff for the time being. Thank's again for being such great readers :)

The three lessons for the day had been disastrous. James had been so unable to focus that he had sent Jimmy home only fifteen minutes into his lesson, promising the seven year old that he would teach him the bawdy forties showtune the Turner twins had said they heard him play at the pub on their mom’s birthday. 

Father Parish had left to pick up a few things for tonight’s service from his home, so it was just James at the church for a few hours while he waited for Brock. He had worked through a few melodies, some classics and some of his own compositions, when he heard movement near the back of the church. 

“You always were great with the piano,” called a voice, american by the accent and very familiar. 

James turned back towards the voice, Brock and the blond from earlier were standing in the aisle near the second or third row of pews. “Brock?” he questioned, keeping a wary eye on the larger man.

“It’s ok babe, I just need to explain,” Brock moved forward to sit next to James on the piano bench, motioning for the stranger to come closer. “James, this is Steve Rogers.”

It took a moment for everything to click, but when it did James eyebrows migrated towards his hairline, “You mean the Steve Rogers, American icon who took a seventy year ice nap and then suddenly rose from the dead, spangly suit and all, to fight aliens and terrorists, that Steve Rogers.”

“Glad I made an impression” Steve replied, the shadow of a smile playing across his lips.

“And why would Captain America break into our home and insist on calling me the same name as his sidekick from the war,” James had majored in history in college, and WWII had been one of his favorite subjects, he knew all about the Captain’s history.

Brock reached out and tugged James’ hand into his lap, “Babe, you remember how we always talked about how much alike you and Bucky Barnes looked.”

“Yeah, my ma and sister used to mention it all the time, thought it was hilarious I looked just like the guy I was named after. Scared the shit out of you when it turned out that he was still alive.” That dragged a smile to Brock’s face.

“You met Steve a bit before you were kidnapped, Bucky Barnes had disappeared for a while and Steve bumped into you while he was out looking for him, thought you were him for a while there actually. We all became friends and more than a few time Steve would slip up and call you Bucky, eventually the nickname started to stick, so when he saw you today he reverted back to using it.”

James glanced over towards Steve, “Did you ever manage to find him.”

Steve shook his head, his eyes sad, “he died before I could get to him.

James glanced back towards Brock, “If I’ve met him than how come I don’t remember any of this.

Brock paused for a while, pulling James hand up towards his face and pressing a kiss to his palm before explaining. “You went through a lot of terrible things when you were kidnapped, the trauma affected some of your memories from the months before the kidnapping, you repressed most of the torture you went through and somehow you lost some of your other memories because of that. The doctors said you might never get those memories back, and what’s worse, that trying to force them back might cause you additional trauma, might trigger some of he more violent memories from the kidnapping that you had blocked out. Once I got you back I panicked, I worried that bringing Steve back into your life might trigger those memories and the last thing I wanted to do was cause you any more harm. It’s part of the reason I suggested we leave so quickly.

“Ok,” he glanced over towards Steve, “but why now, it’s been two years, why show up now instead of right after we left.”

“I’d been looking for you the whole time, Rumlow’s very good at disappearing when he wants to,” answered Steve, his blue eyes locked on James.

“Why?”

Steve blushed and looked down, shuffling his feet together until Brock took pity on him and answered the question for him. “James, our relationship with Steve wasn’t purely platonic.”

“What,” James turned his shocked gaze back towards Brock. “Are you trying to tell me that I was in a polyamorous relationship with a secret agent and Captain America and I don’t remember it.” 

Both men were grinning at this point. “You have to admit, it is the sort of thing you would do,” ok so maybe Brock had a bit of a point there, by the standards of the world today James wasn’t exactly normal when it came to relationships and his general acceptance of pretty much everyone. “It started out casual, Cap’s a good looking guy so when you suggested we invite him into our bed I didn’t really put up much of a fuss even though I was insanely jealous of the idea that someone else might get to touch you,” Brock continued. “Turns out watching you with someone else, especially someone we could trust, is a kink of mine. Overtime feelings developed and things had been pretty serious when you were kidnapped. Steve was one of the people who helped to find you, so it was pretty hard to leave him behind. At the time I had thought it was the only way, but in retrospect it was one of my more idiotic choices.”

James sat there, silent for a moment before he started to chuckle, escalating until he was laughing so hard he was crying. “Oh god, everything suddenly makes so much more sense,” he choked out once he had calmed down enough, “and I thought kids were what was missing from our relationship, I’m such an idiot.”

“You’d make a good parent,” Steve had come closer now, crouching down in front of the piano bench so he was eye level with James.

James snorted at that, “I just bribed a seven year old with the promise that I would teach him how to play a dirty song from the nineteen-forties on the piano, I would make a terrible father.” Steve looked as though he wanted to say more, but he didn’t get a chance as James suddenly rose to his feet, pulling Brock up with him. “We’re going home now,” he said, his voice determined.

Steve rose as well, “Um, ok, I’ll go check into my hotel, would it be ok if I visited tomorrow.”

“You’re coming with us,” James voice left no room for argument.

“I mean, if that’s ok, we could get dinner and talk for a bit, there’s a lot to catch up on.”

“We arn’t going to talk, we’re going to fuck.”

Rumlow was grinning at this point as Steve stared in wide eyed silence.

“I’ve apparently been missing out on three years of amazing sex with a perfectly engineered, genetically advanced super soldier and the love of my life, so all three of us are going to go home and the two of you are going to fuck me until I remember everything or or you are going to fuck me until I forget my own name, whatever comes first. We’re going to do that and then, if I’m coherent enough to string together a sentence, we’ll talk, sound good?” Steve could only nod, staring at the man in front of him. “Good,” James commented grabbing Steve by the wrist and tugging him out of the church, Rumlow following closely behind them, laughing the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other (again) sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but since this is all smut and no plot and I'm really bad at writing this sort of thing it kind of had to be, seriously, nothing but sex happens in this chapter.

They had just barely made it through the front door when Steve slammed James into one of the walls just inside their entryway, hands tangling in his hair, pulling the man in for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

“God I missed you,” Steve murmured between kisses.

“I can tell,” responded James with a wicked grin and a pointed look towards Steve’s crotch.

“Jerk,” Steve laughed pulling him back into the kiss.

“Punk,” Steve froze the moment that word left James’ lips, his eyes wide and for a brief instance ames wondered what he had done wrong. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...”

“Don’t apologize for that, don’t ever apologize for that,” Steve’s voice was thick with emotion.

Rumlow, who had up to this point allowed the two of them a bit of time to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies and rhythm shifted over towards James, a hand rising up to turn his head towards him, his own eyes held the same hopeful look as Steve, “You used to call him that all the time babe, it was sort of your thing.”

James could only nod, not really remembering but somehow just knowing that this was right. He nudged at Steve, trying to shift him away so he would have enough room to move away from the wall in their foyer and towards the bedroom. “Come on boys, let’s see what else this one’s magical cock of destiny can make me remember,” he remarked, grabbing Steve’s wrist and tugging him down the hall. Rumlow was grinning and Steve look mildly affronted, but both men followed him into the bedroom, discarding their clothing along the way. 

Steve and James tumbled into bed first in a tangle of limbs as Rumlow settled in against the headboard next to them. 

James sat astride Steve, rocking his hims against the other man, trowing his head back with a loud groan when Steve dragged his nails down his back.

“Fuck,” James panted as he tried to regain his composure, this was going to be so fucking embarrassing if he came before they even really got started. “Shit, Brock get over here,” He reached out for the other brunette, trying to draw him in as well.

“Nah, this one’s about you two, I think I’ll just enjoy the show for now,” he responded palming his own cock, his eyes intent on Steve and James. 

James would have protested, but at that very moment Steve bucked upwards with his hips, drawing James’ attention back down to him. “You’ heard the man, better put on a good show.”

James didn’t even bother responding, instead lifting his hands to his lips and sucking in two fingers and coating them thoroughly before setting about preparing himself as quickly and efficiently as possible, he was just preparing to like up Steve’s cock with his entrance when suddenly the other man shifted, flipping their positions so James was lying beneath him. “Steve, what are you...”

Steve grabbed on to the back of James’s thigh, hitching his leg up around his thigh and pressing in until he was buried to the hilt, pinning James’ hips down with his large hands so the other man couldn’t buck up into his thrust. “You said you wanted us to fuck you you until you remembered everything or until you couldn’t even remember your name, if we’re going to do that then this is going to take time,” He answered as he dragged his mouth down James neck, punctuating his statement with a roll of his hips that pulled another low moan from the man underneath him.

“Steve, move,” James forced out, trying to press up against the other man but Steve’s grip on his hips keeping him firmly pinned to the mattress. Steve rewarded the man with a slow easy thrust, slowly building up a rhythm that was steadily pushing James towards the edge, his hand clinging to the larger man’s shoulder in an attempt to ground him.

Steve could tell James was close when he started babbling incoherently in various languages. Steve reached between them, grabbing the other man’s cock. He glanced up towards Rumlow, and when his eyes locked with the other man’s, his heated gaze was just enough to send him toppling over the edge, his orgasm roaring through him, James following after quickly with a loud yell that sounded distinctly Russian, his eyes rolling back in his head, nearly blacking out from the force of his orgasm.

When he finally came to once again he shifted over, knowing that Brock probably hadn’t reached his own end yet, only to discover that Steve had already beaten him to it, his mouth wrapped firmly around the former agent’s cock, Rumlow’s hands twisted in his blonde hair. It didn’t take long for Rumlow to come, or maybe it did, James wasn’t really certain exactly how long he had been out for, but when they were all finally settled on the bed, uncaring that they were covered in cum and sweat, James was situated in the middle, Rumlow pressed against his back and Steve at his front, all three men tangled together in a mess of limbs.

“So James, still able to string together a sentence,” Steve smirked, he was always the fastest to recover thanks to the super solider serum.

James yawned, tucking his head further into Steve’s shoulder, “Give me like an hour or two and I’ll be ready for round two.”

Rumlow pressed a kiss into the smaller man’s shoulder, “Go to sleep babe, we’ll start sorting through this when you wake up.

James cracked one eye open to look over his shoulder at the other brunette, “No, when I wake up will fuck again, then after that we can talk.”

“Whatever you want James,” murmured Steve laying a soft kiss on his hair, “From here on out, whatever you want just let us know.”


End file.
